Right 'Round
by Karasu155
Summary: The Gang Goes Blading. And Some Fluff Ensues. Cath/Sara...Femslash...


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, nor will I ever, I just use the characters for my own…'needs'…**

**Beware: This story contains fluffy femslash, if you do not like, go read something else, those who do like it, continue reading!!!**

**FYI: I don't use Beta-Readers anymore, because it takes up a lot of time…and I don't have that…**

**This is also my first story posted on HERE, so…please be nice with the criticism.**

**Sara's P.O.V.**

"_You spin me right 'round baby, right 'round, like a record baby, right 'round 'round 'round…"_

I sat there, my head low and my eyes gleaming with joy. My line of vision was focused on the boys, Greg, Nick and Ray, skating around on the floor, moving their bodies to the music. Greg, being the kid that he is, tried to outskate Nick and Ray, but ended up crashing into the walls and some kids trying not to run into him. Nick and Ray, on the other hand, skated around peacefully, gracefully avoiding anyone in their path, without showing off.

Coachlite, a skate rink that opened up about three months ago, quickly gained a lot of popularity with the kids, and some immature adults.

I was dragged here, along with Catherine, who was nowhere to be found, to celebrate how close we've become and our own introduction party with the Doctor, who, by the look in his eyes, was having the time of his life.

But here I am, keeping to myself, sitting on a bench looking like a retard with my skates on. Greg had asked me to join him but with his energy, I couldn't possibly keep up. I smiled when I noticed him run right back into a wall, taking three kids with him. The guys helped both Greg and the kids up, attempting to calm the parents down, who suddenly ran out to yell at Greg.

'_Poor boy…' _I said to myself.

My mind began to wander aimlessly. Thoughts of where Catherine was soon overtook me. I felt a heat rush my face as the thought of her entered my mind. Gorgeous strawberry blonde hair, ocean blue eyes that occasionally sparked in excitement, and a smile to die for.

I felt a presence behind me and soon a hand crept up my arm to my shoulder.

"Why aren't you out with them? You seem bored here, all alone." I smirked.

"Nick and Ray seem to want to be left alone, and Greg, well…just watch." I hear a laugh.

"Already did."

The music began to die down and soon a slower song began to take its place. Catherine grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"C'mon…the one thing I didn't see was you ever get your ass up." She pulled me toward the rink and I never once felt myself fight back, her touch just completely making me weak. Once my feet touched the smooth wood floor, the rhythm of the music started to move my body. Catherine let go of my arm and hooked her hand into mine, keeping me in place by her side.

I looked over at her and say her eyes closed and a smile gracing her features. I thought to myself.

'_Don't tell me I'M directing her around…'_

Too late.

The turn came and I didn't know what to do, considering I never once skated in my life. We both went crashing to the floor with a loud BAM, I tried to fall to where I landed first, so Cath wouldn't get hurt as much, but her weight on me caused me to fall even harder.

My eyes were closed for awhile, but I felt Catherine start to struggle, so I opened them, and meant hers with mine.

"Uh…thanks…uhm…are you alright?" Her voice was shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?" She lightly smiled.

"Thanks to you I'm alright."

"That's good."

Silence soon fell over and nervousness took over me. Pushing her off, I got up and held out my hand to her. She was hesitant to take it, but she eventually did. She got up and brushed herself off.

"Thanks Sara." I shrugged.

"No problem, but if It wasn't for me, we wouldn't have crashed." She let a sigh escape her lips.

"Drop it." I did.

She walked toward me and gathered me into her arms. She was warm and calming. I could get used to this.

"Me. You. Skating. But with Lindsey, you should SEE how she skates. Her skills definitely over powers Greg's." We hear a scream from a few feet over.

"I heard that!!!"

* * *

Review are always welcome, remember, this isn't my first story, just my first on HERE...

this has really no plot....and no real romance, just...meaningless fluff....


End file.
